Here in My Garden of Shadows
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: A drabble/one shot collection with various characters, pairings and genres. Currently: Haymitch/Johanna
1. Dulling Memories

**Disclaimer I Own Nothing**

 **Drabble 1, Character Haymitch**

* * *

Every year he tries to bring the one who he thinks can cope best with what they have done home. He fails every year because either no one wants to sponsor the kids from district twelve or because for a brief second they forget where they are.

He watches them die, and a part of him dies with them.

There isn't enough alcohol in the world to help him forget their faces or their screams, but he drinks because it makes the memory of them less painful.

* * *

AN I know this was short I just needed something to start the collection


	2. Shadowy figures

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Character: Effie. Drabble 2

* * *

She can barely remember her parents. All they are to her is shadowy figures that smelt of strongly of chocolate and grass. There are no pictures of them left, all traces of their existence erased by her Aunt the day they died.

They betrayed the Capitol or at least that's what her Aunt always told her. The only reason she was spared the same fate of her parents was because her Aunt was an old friend of President Snow.

It was hard being the child of traitors. No one would let her forget it nor would they give her the chance to prove she was different.

She would smile and grit her teeth, put on a cheery voice and pretend that nothing hurt her.

* * *

AN: No idea where the idea for this came from.


	3. And If I Scream

She washed her hands until they are red raw, but no matter how hard she scrubs the blood is still there. She can see it, feel it, and smell it all the time.

 **Disclaimer: I Own NNothing.**

 **Drabble 3: Annie/Finnick.**

She's tried water cold than snow, water so hot it made her scream, but nothing works.

Finnick is the only one who believes that it's there or at least for her it is real. He's the only one who doesn't look at her with pity or think she is crazy.

When she starts screaming and can't stop he holds her instead of looking down at the ground with remorse for not being brave enough to take her place or speak up.


	4. Every word counts now

**Disclaimer I Own Nothing.**

Summary: Haymitch knows whatever he does in the next couple of hours is crucial.

* * *

The night air clears his head enough for him to know that what he says and does in the next couple of hours is crucial. He needs to convince President Snow that Katniss and Peeta can make the people believe that their actions were done out of love for each other. Everyone loves a good love story especially when the odds are stacked against the couple.

If he can't get Snow to at least give the kids a chance then their families are dead and the boy probably as well.

Katniss would get to live to serve as a reminder to everyone what happens when you try to show up the Capitol. He can't let her become like him.

He had planned on Katniss killing Peeta when the rules were changed back. He knew Peeta loved her, but he hadn't figured she would feel anything even friendship towards the boy. Not for the first time in his life, he was wrong about someone.

Now he would have to call in every favor, threaten to reveal every secret he knows just to put a little pressure on Snow to at least consider his plan.

He could walk away and wash his hands of the whole mess. Get so drunk that both Katniss and Peeta are nothing, but a ghostly whisper in his nightmares. But he won't and it isn't out of affection for either of them.

If he can save them then maybe he can be forgiven for not be able to save his family or his girl.


	5. And I Will Die

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

Summary: Rue knows she will die.

* * *

Rue knows that whatever happens she will die in the Games. She's too young, too underfed to win it, and everyone knows it. She will go home in a body bag, buried and forgotten about because she failed to win. No one ever remembers the name of the losers, and if they do no one utters it.

She hopes that when it happens it is quick, and her family doesn't have to watch her suffer for too long. That they will understand that her dying was a way to appease the Capitol and keep them safe.

Maybe one day her sibling's children or their grandchildren will not have to worry about being chosen to die or kill other innocent children.

She hopes that things will one day be different. That's what all the Districts needed was someone to give them hope for something better.

* * *

AN I am currently accepting prompts.


	6. The haze of music

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

Prompt: Piano

Summary: Katniss won the 74th Hunger Games and Peeta died

warnings: alcohol & drugs abuse.

* * *

He can play the piano. She learns this from him during one of their drinking sessions. They were both in a rare cheerful mood that day. She wants to know where a Seam kid would have learned to play the piano, but she never asks.

Haymitch is the only friend she has which is odd because she is sure he hates her. Katniss is sure that he would have preferred Peeta to have lived rather than her. Peeta killed himself so she could win. He loved her so much that he gave up his own life, and she has no idea how to cope with that.

The drink helps sometimes and when it doesn't she either wallows in darkness or Haymitch gives her some of the pills he gets whenever he's in the Capitol. Those days Haymitch stays sober to take care of her.

She has all but officially moved out of her house into Haymitch's. Katniss can no longer bare to hear Prim beg her to stop drinking or see that sad look in her mom's eyes.

It didn't take long for the people of District Twelve to begin gossiping about whether something going on between them or not. Once the rumors reach the Capitol half of Panem are sure something is going on between them.

She's too tired and broken to set the record straight, and Haymitch doesn't care what anyone thinks about him.

* * *

She lays on the floor with the room spinning round and round; there's music playing and voices screaming. Katniss doesn't know if either one is real or if it's in her head. The mixture of the pills and booze makes it difficult to tell what's reality and what isn't.

Katniss can't remember why she would want to get into to this state, but something inside tells her it's a good thing that she can't.

Someone is lifting her off the floor, and a familiar voice tells her "You really need to stop getting into this state, sweetheart."

She laughs but doesn't know why she's doing it.


	7. Feed the Fire

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Written for Caesar's Summer Camp.

Prompt Pairing: Haymitch/ Johanna

* * *

There's no love between them, only alcohol and anger. They both lost everything they loved because they showed up the Capitol, it's a bond the others don't share.

He feeds her anger and gleefully watches it consume her through a drunken haze. If he were a different sort of man he would stay away from her, and try to let her heal from the horror of the games.

But he isn't and won't leave her alone because he needs someone to be as broken as he is. Someone to feed his demons like he feeds theirs.

* * *

Please leave a review.


End file.
